Captain Falcon
"What? Can't a man take a piss? Smh" Captain Falcon is a contestant in the show Video Game All Stars. He is one of the newcomers of S2 and the only representative of the F-Zero Franchise. He has a strong obsession with yelling "FALCON" before any of his actions. He seems to be keen on booze and likes to punch, kick or shoot stuff. He started on Team Gamma. In Rainbow Road Rage, Falcon didn't do much as his user was asleep. In A T-Serious Problem, Falcon drank a lot. He was a strong player, using tokens, and health care kit to his advantage and winning the challenge for his team. In Bearing the Sharp Turns, despite being a professional racer, Falcon didn't do as good as he thought he would do. Because of a snowball, he lost control and crashed his sled in a cave. In Red Dead Debtors, Falcon was one of the most original when it came to collecting the money. He gambled, worked in a mine and did a part time job. In A Crock and an Ice Place, Falcon dug up the last statue, saving himself a spot for Part 2, He then barely made it to Part 3 because he's a fast runner. He lost the challenge for his team in Part 3 after being being targeted by the other. In 4 Idiots and a Horse, Falcon wasn't good at all. He killed himself in the first part by failing a technique he was confident in. In the other parts, he usually ended up at the opposite of the goal, making him fail big time. Came the elimination, and to his great surprise, he was in the bottom 2 but he survived, a close call for him. In See Sectoring Plants, dressed as Barret, Falcon teamed up with Kirby and destroyed 5 Sector. As one of the winner he received an immunity badge which was soon stolen by King K. Rool after a quick event. A bit after that, he got stabbed in the back by Superman for no apparent reasons. In F-ZERO Skill, All Luck, Falcon had the home turf advantage, he was in the lead of the race but crossed the finish line with King K. Rool just a second before the final lap was announced, thus loosing the challenge. In Kirby's Death Land, Falcon used his strategic mind to trick Kirby with the decoys. But this actually cost him the challenge as Kirby was too smart. After Falco won the challenge, the space bird gave Falcon his badge back, which he immediately used with his new falcon buddy to be safe and eliminate Superman. In Cardiac Failure & Carpets, Falcon is one of the first to get a carpet, but the last one to understand it's functionning. After flying 50 feets of the ground, the Captain just flies around like a boss, on the lookout for a camel. He crashes near one, in the best of lucks. After struggling to put the spitting beast, he ends up riding him like a cowboy on his carpet. When the shooting begins, he immediately targets King K. Rool but only makes his camel fall and die.He later take some hits but keeps his balance.To celebrate his passage to round 2, he T poses on the Camel, which he then push off his carpet since he won't be needing it. He brings a black Egg to Banjo which turns out to be the wrong one, as Falco brings the correct one. in Acidic Anklebreaking Antics, Falcon barely makes it on for the challenge. He looks around for an exit. Seeing King K. Rool falling through a trap door exit, tries to follow him only for the thing to close and grow spikes on it. Falcon then does what falcon does best and punches the walls in order to find an exit, which he does, being the 2nd person to exit. In Shin-Raking in the Moola!, Falcon after getting told to be sneaky, decided to rush in and beat every soldier he could find. This came to an halt after he got pinned down by a group of soldier and locked up in a cage... without a lock. He then disguised himself as a soldier to enter the base where Banjo was locked but ended up getting a body pillow with cum on it and also got PTSD from it. After helping the others to save Falco he rescues this fail of a host and jumps on the copter. After getting a vote in the ceremony, he says farewell to the previous winner. In Surgically Sucking Lives Out of Suckers, damn that ep name is long, Falcon tried to explain what a surgeon was and all that shit but got interrupted. During the challenge he was one of the first to finish the operation. However he didn't do it in the best way. Come Elimination, The voting was close between him and Mario but in the end the plumber left and Falcon T posed. In 3 Trials, 3 Lives, 3 Deaths, Falcon was teamed up with Mario and sent to the Stone tower Temple to kill Twinmold. After killing the beast with a Falcon Punch, Falcon takes the rupee and is the first to bring it to Banjo, allowing Mario to return. In the second part, Falcon is with Falco the first to leave the Deku trial's maze and then passes the Goron Trial on his first try.After getiing in his swimmin gear, but keeping his helmet, Falcon dives in to look for the item. He finds it and bashes his head against the wall. Near the end, he's getting caught on by King K. Rool but passes him at the last moment, earning the victory. In Hail to the Kirby Captain played it commando, and threw grenades at eveyone, while defending like a boss while capture a tower. He then goes to seize another tower but in the meantime Mario and Spyro captruee a tower. During the elimination, being once more, the other bottom 2, and just like last time, he survives , unlike Kirby, making him the last newcomer of Season 2. In A Harder Kick in the Paintballs, Falcon is paired with Falco against Mario and Spyro. After gathering many materials to build a fort, he goes offensive mode. After hurting himself with his grenade he then goes hiding and finishes the opposite team, making him and Falco immune. After a discussion between the falcons, they decide to eliminate Spyro, the previous runner-up. In The Captain (Falcon) of Bombings, after being tasked to assassinate President Shinra, Falcon goes into the building as a new recruit and tries to go introduce himself to the president, but Mario and Falco comes in at the worst moment possible. After the intrusion, the President apologies to Falcon and sends him to the basement via a trap door. On his way up, he finds the President's wallet in which he slides a C4. After coming up he stumbles on the President doing naughty stuff with Mario dressed as peach. He just gives his wallet to the president and walks off. After Mario's Bullet gets deflected by the wallet, it explodes and kill the President giving Falcon a pass to the Finale. Along him, he takes Falco who was his ally for a lot of challenges. In Bird vs. Biceps Boi, The Captain and Falco are put in an airwing battle. Falcon not knowing how this pilots, just spamms button throwing bombs but eventually jamming it. After a though battle, he just goes straight for the collision with the other ship but crashes into a planet, makign him low on health. After Falco crashes too, he helps him get up before and electric wire kill them both. But they get revived and duke it out, smash brother style. After failing his falcon kick, Falcon doesn't have time to react to Falco's Blaster and dies, becoming season 2's Runner-Up.